criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyane Jenkins
Nyane Jenkins was a suspect in the murder investigation of Dolly in Too Hot to Handle (Case #20 of Grimsdale), before she killed Gail Vangsness in Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #53 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Too Hot to Handle Aftering Hamida and Hamilton found her bathrobe, Nyane showed herself and started yelling at them for touching her property. Nyane was added in the suspect list and when Hamida asked her what she was doing at the bar despite being a minor, Nyane claimed that she was there for fruits and was when informed of Dolly’s death, she didn’t show sympathy, and told told the duo she hated her over her envious behavior. Nyane was spoken to again after Hamida and Hamilton found her message to Dolly calling her a “thief”, where she revealed to the duo that Dolly stole money from Steve Liveman and framed it on her, where he gave Nyane an ultimatum: either she agrees to being “promoted” to a stripper, or she leaves his settlement. After the killer was arrested, Nyane asked to talk to Hamilton. Hamilton and Mia went to see what is wrong with Nyane. There she told the duo that thanks to the victim, Steve gave Nyane a choice, either she leaves his settlement or allow him to promote her into a prostitute. Nyane didn’t have a university degree to risk leave for another job, and she doesn’t want to make a living out of sleeping with men, so she begged the duo to search Dolly’s room for the stolen money. After finding the money, they went to Steve Liveman, alongside Nyane, and showed him proof that Nyane didn’t steal the money, but it was Dolly instead. Steve forgave Nyane, and allowed her to keep her job as a stripper. Have Fun Til’ It Ends After Diego and Hamilton found her robe at the stage, Nyane showed herself, and revealed she was the stripper, Gail pushed out of the stage. Nyane thought Gail was simply unconscious and demanded that the duo put her behind bars, and was shocked when they told her that Gail is dead, and that she only pushed Nyane because she was on drugs. Nyane was spoken to again after traces of her peppermint was found on a coke bottle thrown at stage. Nyane revealed that the victim threw the coke bottle at her while performing, telling her she’s too skinny and should gain weight, humiliating her at front of a crowd. Nyane was revealed to be the killer. After being confronted with evidence, Nyane confessed to the crime. Nyane told Diego and Hamilton that she knows about Gail’s ability to sense and detect demigods, and then she to the duo’s surprise revealed herself as the Anoterous’ leader, and that she drugged Gail to protect her identity. Diego and Hamilton were unconvinced by the fact that Nyane is the Anoterous’ leader, but they certain that one thing she said was true: She killed Gail to protect the leader’s identity. Nyane was sent to Judge Powell, who despite the fact she also disbelieved Nyane’s motive, sentenced her to life in prison for murder and messing up a police mission. Diego and Hamilton investigated the security room, where they found a bag, with Nyane’s name on it. After searching the bag, they found a mirror which for some reason, Hamilton felt a magical aura surrounding it. Suspicious of the mirror, the duo gave it to Rozetta, who told them that this mirror is something that Aphrodite gifts her children, when she feels that they are worthy of it and that they could use it to go to anywhere they want by giving it commands. This made Diego and Hamilton realize that Nyane was a daughter of the beauty goddess, and since the Anoterous’ leader is a child of Zeus, there was no way they are Nyane. The duo confronted Nyane over this discovery who confirmed that she did indeed lie, but refused to give them a hint on who her leader is. Seeing that one of his employees is a member of the Anoterous, as well as the fact that his brothel was used to hide two other members, Diego and Hamilton decided to confront Steve, who denied being the Anoterous leader or having any afflictions of the Anoterous. Case appearances *Too Hot to Handle (Case #20 of Grimsdale). *Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #53 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery